This invention relates to a system for removing particles from exhaust produced by internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines.
Exhaust produced by diesel engines has a relatively high content of polluting particles composed of carbon, unburned fuel, and partially burned fuel. Filters are conventionally disposed in engine exhaust systems to remove the particles from the exhaust. In this case, burners positioned in the exhaust systems upstream of the filters are often employed to burn off the particles deposited on the filters in order to unclog and rejuvenate the filters.
A previously proposed particle-removing system further includes a device which determines whether the fuel in the burner has been successfully ignited. When the ignition has failed, the actions necessary to ignite the fuel are repeated.
There is a chance that the fuel will undesirably go out or be extinguished after having been successfully ignited. The previous system can not appropriately deal with such a troublesome problem.